


Я мечтал об этом

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, wtffootball2019lvl2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: Антуан и Поль обнимаются, ведут себя так, словно они вместе, но на самом деле не встречаются, несмотря на то, что думают все до единого игроки национальной сборной Франции.





	Я мечтал об этом

**Author's Note:**

> "Я и Антуан не встречаемся", говорит Поль, на что вся сборная Франции хором отвечает "Чего?"  
> Фик написан в процессе прошлого ЧЕ (2016)

– Эй, Пат, ты не видел Поля? Он здесь? – спрашивает Антуан, прислонясь к дверному косяку у входа в комнату отдыха и наблюдая, как его товарищи по команде играют в карты. Они поднимают головы, когда он говорит, и Димитри даже пинает в его сторону стул, но Антуан качает головой, вместо этого, переводя взгляд на Патриса.

– Он пришел где-то полчаса назад. Должен быть в своей комнате, ты проверял? – отвечает Патрис, хмурясь.

– Еще нет, – говорит Антуан, осторожно перенося вес обратно на обе ноги, убеждаясь, что другие не увидят, как он покачнется, делая шаг. Он так устал. – Спасибо.

– Ты мог бы просто позвонить ему, знаешь, – говорит Патрис, и Антуан пожимает плечами.

– Мне нравится его удивлять, – говорит он, пересекая холл, направляясь к лестнице в комнаты. – Это держит его в тонусе.

– Ты что, боишься, что он может от тебя убежать? – спрашивает Блез, играя бровями, только для того, чтобы как минимум четверо их сокомандников немедленно запротестовали, защищая честь Поля. Антуан усмехается про себя и уходит. Они даже не замечают, кроме Патриса, который провожает его одобрительным кивком.

Слабые звуки музыки, которые он слышит, добравшись до комнаты Поля в конце коридора, подтверждают, что предположение Патриса было верным. Дверь приоткрыта, но Антуан все равно стучит, прежде чем просунуть голову внутрь.

Лицо Поля проясняется, он улыбается, когда видит его, и Антуан чувствует, как узел в спине слегка ослабевает.

– Гризу! – приветствует его Поль и машет рукой с кровати, где он развалился со своим ноутбуком. Простыни измяты, половина подушек на полу, остальные засунуты между спиной Поля и изголовьем кровати. – Давай заходи, не впускай жару!

– Я почти уверен, что кондиционеры везде настроены на одну температуру, – говорит Антуан, но послушно заходит в комнату, скидывая обувь рядом с кроссовками Поля. Он как следует закрывает дверь, замок щелкает. Когда он поднимает взгляд, Поль уже снова занят чем-то на ноутбуке, но его рука слегка приподнята, явно в ожидании, когда Антуан свернется под ней.

Антуана не нужно просить дважды, он пересекает комнату, улыбаясь, падает на кровать со стороны Поля, торопливо укладывает голову ему на грудь и забрасывает руку и ногу ему на бок. Рука Поля опускается на его плечи, и Антуан вздыхает, позволяя глазам постепенно закрыться.

– Длинный был день? – мягко говорит Поль, и Антуан кивает, прижимаясь к его теплой футболке.

– Много прессы. Клянусь, я уже отвечал на все эти вопросы, почему они просто не могут друг у друга списать? – отвечает он, и Поль смеется.

– На тебя нынче большой спрос, – говорит Поль, – и правильно. Антуан краснеет от гордости в его голосе.

– Забей пару голов в следующем матче и они от меня отстанут, – произносит он, прижимаясь ухом к груди Поля в поисках стука его сердца. – Что делаешь?

– Хм? О, всякую бумажную тягомотину. Антуан бросает взгляд на экран и поднимает бровь, видя что на нем открыт фейсбук Поля. Затем поднимает глаза на Поля, который закатывает глаза. – Ой, заткнись.

Антуан усмехается, снова утыкаясь лицом в ключицу Поля.

– Я потом, наверно, еще маме по Скайпу буду звонить, – говорит Поль.

– Оу. Мне уйти? – спрашивает Антуан, делая усилие, чтобы поднять голову. Дело непростое. Тепло Поля и его близость, не говоря уже о пальцах, которые поглаживают шею Антуана, складываются в смертельную комбинацию, и Антуан проигрывает борьбу со своей сонливостью.

– Нет, останься. Она спрашивала про тебя в прошлый раз. Раз ты здесь, можно будет не пересказывать весь твой день в деталях. Ну или по крайней мере сделаешь это сам.

Антуан согласно хмыкает и прижимается головой к шее Поля. Он пахнет чистотой, дорогим гелем для душа, и это последнее, что Антуан запоминает, прежде чем засыпает.

Он просыпается через некоторое время, ему жарко и он не сразу понимает, где находится, и тут же встречается с широкой улыбкой Йео Погба на экране компьютера. Улыбка такая же теплая и красивая, как у ее сына, и он говорит ей об этом. Она запрокидывает голову и смеется, и Поль бормочет "вот подлиза" прямо в его ухо, но Антуан знает, что он улыбается.

Они болтают по скайпу с мамой Поля еще где-то час. Антуан не принимает активного участия в разговоре, сонно слушая, как они обсуждают родственников и друзей семьи, пока имена и названия не сливаются в разноцветную кучу. Тем не менее, это приятно – смотреть, как Йео болтает, и видеть черты Поля в том, как она изгибает губы, когда задумывается, или тянется поправить волосы.

Примерно на середине разговора до Антуана доходит, как они, должно быть, выглядят в ее глазах, вот так прижатые друг к другу, с рукой Поля на его плечах и рукой Антуана вокруг его живота. Они выглядят как влюбленные, и от этой мысли во рту пересыхает.

Он незаметно пытается отстраниться, но рука Поля на его плече инстинктивно сжимается, а потом вдруг оказывается, что это слишком сложно, так что он остается на месте.

Потом они вместе спускаются на обед. Они почти опоздали, но два места ждут их, между Андре и Патом, и они тут же включаются в разговоры за столом. Поль разок случайно отпивает из стакана Антуана, но никто, кроме Антуана, этого не замечает.

 

*

 

Антуан никогда не читает прессу про себя, но иногда читает про одноклубников. Поль не исключение, так что когда статья на одном из сайтов, которым он доверяет, сообщает о переходе Поля в Реал Мадрид как о решенном деле, он, возможно, чересчур взволнован. Он знает, что еще не все решено, потому что Поль точно сказал бы ему, но он не прочь подтолкнуть дела в нужном направлении.

– Знаешь, – говорит он Полю, который валяется в ногах кровати Антуана, читая журнал, – если ты переедешь в Мадрид, можешь пожить у меня. В моем доме куча комнат, не придется жить в отеле. Я уверен, никто не будет против. Иско жил в доме Фернандо и никто ничего не сказал. Чоло тоже живет рядом, и иногда неожиданно заходит проверить, как у меня дела, но он на самом деле не такой уж страшный, как его представляют в медиа. Когда у него стресс, он занимается выпечкой, так что иногда приносит пирог!

– Гризу, – мягко говорит Поль, сосредотачиваясь на журнале, – я не хочу об этом говорить.

Мама Антуана всегда говорила, что у него дурная привычка зацикливаться на чем-то. Иногда это мог быть человек, или место, или предмет одежды, но чаще всего – какая-нибудь идея. И когда он зацикливается на идее, проявляется его врожденная способность игнорировать все, что на самом деле говорят вокруг него.

– Я могу показать тебе город! В Мадриде столько отличных ресторанов, мы могли бы ходить куда-нибудь поесть каждый день. И поехать на мой любимый пляж и в...

– Прекрати, пожалуйста, – говорит Поль, резко вставая, и Антуан с лязгом захлопывает рот, чувствуя первые шевеления вины при взгляде на его лицо. – Мой агент много с кем говорил, но никто не делает конкретных предложений. Как насчет того, чтобы сосредоточиться на мне прямо сейчас, раз уж мы в кои-то веки в одной команде? Если что-нибудь произойдет, я скажу тебе, ты же знаешь, Антуан!

– Прости, – тихо отвечает Антуан, когда Поль делает паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание, он заметно расстроен. – Меня занесло. Я знаю, что ты под давлением, я не хотел еще добавлять.

Поль словно сдувается, прерывисто вздыхая.

– И я не хотел на тебя срываться. Хотя бы пока мы вместе, я не хочу вспоминать о тех, других проблемах. Мне и в прессе их достаточно, – говорит он, и Антуан кивает.

– Я должен был понять. Прости.

– Все в порядке, – бормочет Поль, хотя очевидно, что нет, во всяком случае, не совсем. – Пойду к себе в комнату, ладно? Увидимся завтра.

Это первый раз с момента возвращения во Францию, когда они не проводят вечер вместе, играя в видео игры, или разговаривая, или слушая музыку, до тех пор, пока не наступит отбой и одному из них придется вернуться к себе.

Иногда они засыпали раньше, прислонившись друг к другу, и Антуан мог проснуться ночью и ощутить дыхание Поля, тихое и ровное, на своем затылке.

– Можешь остаться, если хочешь, – предлагает Антуан неуверенно, тиски вокруг его сердца сжимаются крепче, когда Поль качает головой.

– Я лучше пойду лягу. Устал сегодня, – говорит он, отворачиваясь. – Спокойной ночи.

Антуан эхом повторяет за ним, наблюдая, как дверь сама собой захлопывается за Полем, в глубине живота болезненно тянет.

 

*

 

Поль не избегает его следующим утром, точнее, не совсем. Он все еще сидит рядом за завтраком и принимает участие в общем разговоре, но не прикасается к руке Антуана, чтобы привлечь его внимание, не прислоняется слишком близко, как обычно, пока они ждут в очереди за яичницей. Антуан чувствует отсутствие этого, как будто ему отрезали конечность.

Это продолжается всю разминку и тренировку, и Антуан справляется, сосредотачивается, потому что он профессионал и одно из важнейших соревнований в его жизни в самом разгаре, но все вокруг не так заряжено, как раньше, более пусто. Поль разминается рядом, сосредоточен на растяжках, и ни разу не смотрит в его сторону.

Антуан чувствует себя так, словно он не видел его улыбку слишком долго, у него синдром отмены, и это просто нелепо, потому что он обычно и не видит Поля каждый день на протяжении сезона.

(Если не считать того, что это не так; он просыпается и видит селфи Поля в снэпчате, его улыбка наполовину спрятана в подушку и туринское солнце разлито по плечам. Поль высказывается насчет его одежды на день, и Антуан посылает ему фото своего завтрака. Они болтают в снэпчате несколько раз в течение дня, как минимум половина из их фотографий – селфи.)

К середине дня Антуан начинает замечать встревоженные взгляды товарищей по команде.

Его лучший шанс поймать Поля – после обеда, но Димитри и Рами задерживают его за обеденным столом, и пока он придумывает оправдания, Поль успевает уйти с другими, так что он поднимается на его этаж один.

Дверь Поля закрыта, но комната Пата рядом открыта широко, и до Антуана доносится их разговор; подходя ближе, он слышит свое имя и замирает.

– Эй, вы с Гризу что, поссорились? Вы сегодня не были постоянно вместе, как обычно, – допытывается Патрис.

– Нет, у нас все нормально, – говорит Поль, и Антуан слышит вялость в его тоне даже из коридора, и морщится.

– Ну конечно. Знаешь, когда моя жена злится на меня, я покупаю ей цветы или какой-нибудь особенный шоколад, и потом мы обсуждаем все за кухонным столом, как взрослые. Это хороший совет по отношениям, тебе везет, что я даю его тебе бесплатно.

– Молодец, – говорит Поль, фыркая, – но мы с Гризу не женаты.

– Ну, почти, – говорит Патрис. – Вы же давно уже встречаетесь, да?

Голова Антуана внезапно прекращает работать.

– Что?! – говорит Поль, словно прочитав его мысли.

– Я не хотел ничего говорить, но уверен, что если вы захотите официально открыться, никто ничего плохого не скажет, – добавляет Патрис, и Антуан все слышит, но более чем уверен, что понимает смысл только половины слов.

Он думает обо всех тех случаях, когда он просыпался рядом с Полем или засыпал рядом с ним, обо всех его нежных прикосновениях, и как они иногда могут говорить часами, и у них никогда не кончаются темы.

– Мы не вместе, – говорит Поль, и это почему-то ранит больше, чем Антуан когда-либо мог себе представить, даже если это правда. – Сомневаюсь, что Антуану это интересно.

А вот это уже откровенная глупость. Поль – это Поль, как он может быть кому-то не интересен? Он веселый и заботливый и крутой и стильный и, возможно, у Антуана проблемы.

Не то чтобы он не осознавал, что Поль – его проблема, он просто никогда не думал, что Поль может чувствовать то же самое.

– Ты что, шутишь? Патрис недоверчиво смеется. – Ты вообще видел, как он на тебя смотрит? Или, скорее, видел ли ты, как ты на него смотришь? Просто пригласи его куда-нибудь!

– И что мне ему сказать? – спрашивает Поль, и Антуан внезапно вспоминает, как двигаться. – Эй, Антуан, все думают, что мы вместе, не сходить ли нам на свидание?

– Сказать мне, что ты не прочь встречаться со мной, было бы неплохо для начала, да, – говорит Антуан от двери и Поль подпрыгивает, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на него.

– Я... Как много ты слышал? – спрашивает Поль, и в уголках его губ какое-то напряжение, глаза широко распахнуты и почти испуганные.

– Достаточно, чтобы понять, что нам лучше обсудить это где-нибудь в другом месте, не в комнате Пата, – говорит Антуан как можно мягче.

– Великолепная идея, – сообщает Пат и подталкивает Поля к двери. – Иди. Не делай ничего такого, чего я бы не сделал.

Поль идет. Они не касаются друг друга, когда он обходит Антуана в коридоре, но Антуан чувствует его тепло так близко и дрожит. Он наблюдает, как Поль сражается с ключ-картой. Его руки дрожат, и Антуан уже готов потянуться и успокоить их, но огонек на двери наконец становится зеленым, и они просачиваются в комнату.

Дверь захлопывается за ними, и в считанные секунды Антуан уже прижимает к ней Поля. Поль выше и больше, но поддается, глядя на Антуана с выражением не то голодным, не то отчаянным.

Антуан протягивает руку и проводит пальцами по его щеке и подбородку, наблюдая с удивлением, как Поль льнет к его прикосновению; какая у него длинная шея, как она движется, когда он сглатывает.

– Что мы делаем? – сдавленно спрашивает Поль, и Антуан вдыхает наконец, осознавая, что задерживал дыхание и даже не заметил. Руки Поля ложатся на его поясницу, такие теплые сквозь ткань футболки.

– Целуемся, надеюсь, – отвечает Антуан, смелее, чем на самом деле себя чувствует, но это вызывает у Поля смешок, и что-то в его груди расслабляется.

– Как ты хоче... – начинает Поль, но Антуан уже тянется к нему, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Первый поцелуй промахивается мимо цели, приходясь на уголок его рта. Они сталкиваются носами на секунду, неудержимо хихикают, затем, наконец, Антуан направляет Поля так, чтобы ему было удобно, и их губы встречаются.

Это хороший поцелуй. Губы Поля мягкие и неуверенные, и он вздыхает, когда Антуан нежно прикусывает его нижнюю губу. Он пахнет знакомо и успокаивающе, и он такой теплый и отзывчивый под руками Антуана. Они целуются и целуются, пока Антуан не чувствует, что тонет, дрожа и ликуя, словно у него под кожей пузырьки шампанского.

В какой-то момент Поль вытаскивает его майку из штанов и пробирается под нее ладонями, сильными и горячими на его спине, и Антуан трепещет, его словно что-то толкает еще ближе к нему, пока они не оказываются прижаты друг к другу так, что между ними не остается ни миллиметра.

Поль продолжает издавать звуки, сдерживаемые стоны и смешки, когда Антуан целует его щеки и подбородок и часто пульсирующую жилку на шее. Слишком тепло, слишком много всего, их одежда цепляется, мешает, нежные пальцы Поля танцуют по его коже. Они так близко, что уже некуда, но Антуан хочет еще ближе, он хочет взобраться на грудь Поля и там и остаться.

Они целуются еще некоторое время, пока губы Антуана не устают, припухшие, и он рад, что надел трикотажные штаны, а не джинсы. Теплые пальцы Поля все ещё на его спине, и Антуан идеально устраивается под его подбородком, влажно выдыхая в кожу над его горлом.

– Не могу поверить, все думали, что мы встречаемся, – наконец нарушает тишину Поль. – Думаешь, они поймут теперь, что мы бы вели себя более очевидно, если бы это было так? Теперь мне все время хочется целовать тебя.

– Каждый раз, когда мы ускользали куда-то, они, возможно, думали что мы занимаемся чем-то другим, – смеется Антуан, сдвигаясь, так что его живот задевает Поля спереди, улыбаясь сдавленному стону, который так его заводит. – Мы могли бы всегда делать это.

Поль пожимает плечами.   
– Мне и то, что раньше, тоже нравилось.

Он вдруг напрягается под щекой Антуана, так что тот отодвигается, наклонив голову, чтобы взглянуть на него снизу вверх.

– Мне тоже. Давай продолжим. И все другое тоже, – говорит он, и лицо Поля расплывается в улыбке.

– Для начала вздремнем? – спрашивает он.

– Звучит неплохо, говорит Антуан, наконец отступая. Он с удовольствием отмечает, с какой неохотой Поль его отпускает.

Все еще в некотором напряжении они готовятся ко сну. Они ловят друг друга на настороженных взглядах и обмениваются смутными, неловкими, но сияющими улыбками, хихикая друг над другом в зеркале, пока чистят зубы. Процедура одалживания у Поля пары запасных штанов для сна тоже в новинку; обычно, когда они засыпают вместе, это происходит случайно и они полностью одеты. На этот раз все продумано заранее.

Антуан забегает в ванную комнату на минуту, чтобы плеснуть воды в лицо и сделать пару глубоких вдохов. К моменту его возвращения Поль уже лежит в кровати, и край одеяла со стороны Антуана приглашающе отогнут. Это покоряет его до глубины души, особенно когда Поль тут же улыбается, как только видит его.

– Знаешь, – Антуан делает паузу, склоняя голову набок, – я думаю, Пат ожидал, что мы займемся кое-чем другим.

Поль смотрит на него, затем задумчиво вглядывается в стену, отделяющую его комнату от комнаты Пата. Через секунду он начинает ухмыляться и оглядывается на Антуана, все еще стоящего посреди комнаты.

– Может, и стоит, – говорит он и смеется, когда Антуан с разбегу прыгает на кровать.

 

*

Первый стон вырывает Патриса из сонного спокойствия, в котором он пребывает, мирно листая журнал. За ним немедленно следует еще один, более высокий стон, и за ним приглушенное хихиканье.

– Какого черта? – бормочет Патрис, бросая взгляд на дальнюю стену, из-за которой исходит шум.

Стоны продолжаются с возрастающей частотой, сопровождаемые ритмичным стуком кровати о стену.

– Ох, да вы издеваетесь надо мной, – ворчит Патрис, затем повышает голос. – Ребята, вы же там не прыгаете на кровати? Вы профессиональные спортсмены! Если сломаете, ФА очень расстроится!

Стоны и стуки затихают, заглушенные смехом, и Патрис закатывает глаза.

– Идите спать! – снова кричит он, на всякий случай. И затем, себе под нос, – Уверен, я еще пожалею о временах, когда вы чахли друг по другу.


End file.
